


The Ice Cube Game

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter that there are Avengers living in his Tower and that they fight the evils of the world pretty much every day, Tony Stark is still Tony Stark.</p>
<p>Sometimes that means that he needs to party!</p>
<p>Just a little drabble inspired by a very fun night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cube Game

Sure, nowadays it's more Avengers Tower than Stark Tower, and they had to set a good example for the masses or whatever crap Steve had been spouting the last time he'd seen Tony do something he thought was mildly irresponsible – but that doesn't mean that they can't still have a little fun.

And Tony being who he is, he decides fun means getting everyone together and as drunk as possible. He's still got the mead that Thor left as a gift the last time he was on the planet so that's there for the super soldiers who need a little extra to get them properly off their face drunk, and the best that money can buy for the people who have a more average constitution. He lets Bruce abstain from the drinking, but that does not mean that he gets out of the games.

Once everyone's a little more loosened up, he plops an ice cube between his teeth and grins. Nobody seems to get it though, until Clint's eyes light up and he shrugs and leans forward to take it from him – with his lips. Tony meets Bucky's eyes and grins, before turning to watch Clint pass it on. It's not to Natasha, like Tony half expects, but Bruce, who is honest to goodness blushing (how cute is that?) and then he passes it to Natasha, who very gracefully passes it onto Rhodey, and everyone watches Steve pushing Sam towards him, ridiculous little matchmaker that he is (Tony's convinced he 's somehow inherited that from Natasha).

After an awkwardly long kiss, Sam decides to take revenge by passing the ice cube on to Steve. Bucky was the only one now who hasn't had the ice cube passed to him, and so he leaned forward and kisses Steve full on the mouth, leaving his best friend blushing all the way back to the Forties, before turning to Tony. For a moment, Tony tries to find the ice cube, only to realised that Bucky's already swallowed it – he just wants to make out with Tony in front of everyone.

_Smug bastard_ , Tony thinks to himself as he feels Bucky smirk against his lips. _It's a good thing I love you anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Rules of the ice cube game:
> 
> Put ice cube in mouth
> 
> Turn and find someone to pass it onto (with your mouth)
> 
> It is so much fun and I kissed so many people whilst playing it on Friday night on a night out with the drama society


End file.
